


Fantasy/Reality

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A couple of H/Hr smutlets.  Actually, not even smutlets, more like McSmutlets: temporarily satisfying butnotto take the place of regular, hot, heaping portions of quality smut.   (This is an older fic that I'm just now archiving here.)





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

(Originally posted on August 11th, 2005)

The first half: exactly 500 words of smuttiness revolving around Harry, Hermione, general dirtiness and showers...

* * *

He lay in bed, the heat having caused him to kick his covers off – as well as his pajamas – long ago. Grunting in frustration, he froze when he heard the sound of water running in the next room. He knew it was her, taking a shower before getting a few hours sleep. It was her pattern: researching the Dark Arts books hoarded at Grimmauld Place, trying to find some clue as to how to destroy the horcruxes they had finally managed to find. She would stay up past the time that Harry would go to bed, and be up before he was, always giving him a calming smile over their breakfast tea.  
  
Over a year of having her next to him constantly – sometimes even sharing the same blankets – had affected him in ways he had never anticipated. He had always been aware of her keen intelligence, her loyalty, her pet peeves and all her different laughs. What he had _grown_ to be aware of was her scent, her curves, the softness of her hands and the fullness of her lips...  
  
He groaned, running his hands through his hair. What kind of best friend was he? But he was only human, and on the other side of the wall was a very wet, very naked Hermione. Grateful that Ron was spending the night at Luna’s, his head turned to the wall that separated him from the object of his fantasies. If he could see through that wall, what would be awaiting him? Hermione’s lithe body swaying under the showerhead? Her hands rubbing a soapy washcloth over every inch of her? Her head tilting back, exposing that slender neck, as she rinsed her thick curls?  
  
Shaking off his guilt, his hand traveled down his stomach and under the waistband of his boxers. He could see her, smiling a slow, sensuous smile as he stepped under the spray and pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss. His hand grasped his erection, imagining her sucking his tongue into her warm, sweet mouth as his hands traveled over her wet skin, caressing every bit he could reach. She would laugh, low and throaty, placing teasing, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. As he pumped his cock, he could see her, falling to her knees and taking him into her mouth like a debauched water nymph, a smile evident in her brown eyes. He stroked himself harder and faster as she would swirl her warm tongue around him, then suck hard, then bob up and down on his length.  
  
The image and the sensations quickly became too much, and he was soon shouting out her name into the silence of the night as his body shuddered from his climax.  
  
It took a moment for his mind to register that fact... the silence. How long ago had her shower ended? Had she heard? Before he could start to panic, the door to his room cracked open, and he looked up to see startled brown eyes...  



	2. Reality

Here's the rest: 600 words of mutually satisfying smuttiness involving Harry getting some sense and Hermione getting some..

 

* * *

 

“Harry?” Hermione called as she stood in the doorway, her damp hair pulled in a knot and a robe tied around her.  
  
Harry knew that his face had never been more red in his life. He quickly mumbled a cleansing charm and pulled the blankets up off the floor. “I-I heard you call my name... I thought maybe something had happened,” she continued, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes. _Please leave, please leave_ , he chanted desperately to himself, even as she walked into the room, towards his bed.  
  
“Harry,” she paused and sat by his hip before continuing. “I thought we were friends.”  
  
His head jerked up to see her lovely face gazing at him. “Of course we are!”  
  
“Then why wouldn’t you come to me if you were having problems?” she asked as she traced designs on the blanket with her fingers.   
  
He stared at her, stunned, until he noticed the smallest trace of a smile gracing her lips. _Not possible... Is she actually_ teasing _me?_ “Would you have been willing to help me out?” he asked, surprised at his own daring.  
  
“It’s just that if you were doing the same thing in here that I was doing in the shower... Well, it seems like an awful waste of effort, don’t you think?” she asked, a knowing smile on her lips as she arched a brow.  
  
“Always the logical one,” he murmured, his returning grin stretching from ear to ear.   
  
“One of us has to be. After all, what are you waiting f—” But Hermione never finished her words, for Harry had covered her lips with his. He groaned as her mouth opened for him, her tongue running along his own. In just moments she melted under the force of his kiss, her body breathless and pliant as he ravaged her mouth.  
  
She moaned against his lips as he pulled her beneath him on his bed. He quickly undid her robe, baring her soft curves to his heated hands. He smiled when she gasped as he trailed wet kisses between her breasts. When he pulled a taut nipple into his mouth, Hermione cried out, throaty and desperate, hooking a leg around his hip and grinding her wet arousal against his boxers. “Please, Harry,” she pleaded as she ran her hands along his back.   
  
“Shhh,” he teased as he moved down her body, positioning himself between her legs and running his hands over her thighs and hips. He gave a long, leisurely swipe of his tongue along her tangy wet folds, and sighed happily before giving her another tortuous lick, feeling her body tense under his mouth. “You taste better than I imagined,” he whispered before once again lowering his head, licking and savoring her, causing deep moans to be ripped from her throat. “So sweet... So good... So fucking good...”  
  
Hermione writhed under his mouth as he suckled her clit and used first one and then another finger to stroke and tease her from the inside. Her moans increased and he could feel her beginning to throb around his fingers as he suckled her harder, tongued her faster and thrust his fingers deeper. “Harry!” she screamed into the night as her orgasm broke hard, her body still convulsing as he soothed her, pulling her into his arms and laying kisses on her temple.  
  
“How did you know?” she asked after a moment, with a fatigued but impish smile and glowing eyes.  
  
“Know what?” he asked, happily confused.  
  
“That that’s exactly what I imagined in the shower.”


End file.
